


A better match

by Cindy_Svensson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Svensson/pseuds/Cindy_Svensson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps Jane and Thor aren't a good match?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A better match

Jane woke up, the lights seeping through her blinds bothering her eyes. With a groan she shifted, turning her head the other way. That’s when she noticed her skin moved over someone else’s skin and how her nose was buried in thick dark hair – not blond – which smelled like kiwi and strawberry. The scent soothed the small head ache Jane recognized from drinking just a bit too much. There was also a pleasant but unusual burn between her legs, since it was focused on her clit, not inside her.

Then memories of the night before came back, and Jane knew who’s back she was draped over.

Thor and Jane’s relationship following her successful opening of a portal had been short, ending the evening before. It had happened during Tony Stark’s small Avengers-party, when Thor had joked about flogging servants in response to Tony complaining that his maid had knocked over one of his oldest Whiskey bottles. Jane hadn’t been the only one stunned into silence.

Needless to say, they quickly broke up because of cultural differences. When Steve begun to lecture Thor on honor and values (let’s just say, Thor was unhappy about a ‘mortal’ giving him those kinds of lectures) Darcy had been kind enough to drag her disgusted and slightly heartbroken boss out on a night on the town. Which had ended up in Jane’s apartment.

Jane remembered sitting on her bed with her friend, whining how she was over men and should get back to dating girls exclusively when plump lips had interrupted her. Turns out Darcy was also bi. 

The voluptuous beauty had tasted like pine apple and martinis. Jane had found out her assistant had three tattoos, was ticklish, and loved to talk during sex. Not that Jane had minded. She had had a few things to say as well, even managing to make the confident younger woman blush.

The astrophysicist stretched, deciding she was going to sleep in for once. Jane reached for a blanket, smiling when she heard Darcy mutter “Stay.”

She covered their bodies and pulled Darcy against her chest, spooning her. Her assistant grasped her boss’ leg and draped it over her hip, grinding back teasingly into the other woman while joking about a raise. Jane answered by pinching a nipple and chuckling when Darcy squealed, then pulling the other woman even closer.

Jane found that she wasn’t as nervous as she had been in the past after waking up in bed with a friend.

Who knew? Maybe they could be more.


End file.
